Dark Paradise
by SweetyK
Summary: OS dans lequel Klaus regrette la perte de la personne faisant battre son coeur, sur le modèle de la chanson Dark Paradise. A la fois triste et humorisitique.


_**Disclaimer :**Je ne possède (malheureusement) pas TVD ni la chanson de Lana Del Rey._

_**Rating :** K+_

_Voilà, après une petite période d'absence, je reviens avec un petit OS sur Klaus écrit dans le cadre du TVMP sur le Forum TVD France, dont le thème était la chanson "Dark Paradise". _

_Il regrette donc son amour perdu dedans, mais pour savoir de qui il s'agit, il vous faudra attendre la fin du texte ;)_

_Disons simplement pour vous aiguiller que ce texte se veut à la fois triste et drôle..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

**Dark Paradise**

"_Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on"_

Peu de gens m'estimaient capable de ressentir quelque chose. Cela était pourtant faux, j'avais essayé d'établir des liens avec d'autres être humains ou immortels. J'avais même, par peur de la solitude, crée ma propre espèce, supposée m'être toujours fidèle. Mais aucune personne n'a réussi à l'égaler à travers les siècles. Cette personne que j'avais aimé pendant plus de 100 ans n'était malheureusement plus à mes cotés. Son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir jour après jour. Mais je préférais souffrir et ne pas l'oublier, plutôt que devoir tirer un trait sur ses merveilleux souvenirs.

"_And there's no remedy for memory  
Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head"_

Je ne pouvais cesser de l'imaginer face à moi. Son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux négligemment décoiffés, ses mains étonnamment douces lorsqu'elles se posaient sur ma peau, son regard si particulier, mélange de plaisir et de regret, après avoir bu du sang humain… Notre relation était plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour, nous étions à la fois des amis, des amants, des ennemis… Au départ, seulement quelques personnes connaissaient la nature exacte de notre relation. Mon intérêt était clairement perceptible mais le sien beaucoup moins. Mais sous ce masque permanent, je savais lire son trouble, son désir et ses sentiments naissants…

"_When you find true love it lives on"_

Très rapidement, nous nous étions rapprochés. D'abord, quelques instants volés le soir au comptoir d'un bar, puis quelques minutes la nuit dans le corridor menant à sa chambre, avant que nous ne soyons prêts à assumer notre amour au grand jour. Le regard de ma famille fut particulièrement dur à supporter, notamment celui de ma sœur, même si je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en soucier. C'était une évidence, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Naïvement, je pensais que nous avions l'éternité pour nous.

"_Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine"_

Mais la mort frappe d'un seul coup, sans que nous y soyons préparés, alors que notre bonheur ne faisait que commencer. Je ne cessais de revoir cette scène dans mes rêves. Toi te jetant devant moi pour empêcher que ce pieu en chêne blanc ne plonge dans ma chair. A la place, il déchira ta peau délicate, si fine, je te vis te figer. Tu tournas les yeux vers moi une dernière fois et de ta douce voix, tu me dis « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serais en paix. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner mais ta vie vaut plus que la mienne. Je veillerais sur toi d'où je suis, ne t'inquiète pas ». Et tu es tombé définitivement en poussière.

Je suis resté plusieurs semaines voire des mois prostré sur le sol, reclus chez moi, à attendre son retour. Je ne sortais qu'à de rares occasions pour me rendre dans sa maison, sentir son parfum, découvrir de nouvelles choses à son sujet, m'allonger dans ses draps…

Mais cela n'était que vain et éphémère. Un jour, en me rendant dans sa chambre, j'ai réalisé que son parfum n'imprégnait plus l'air. J'ai alors enfin pris réellement conscience de sa mort. Je dû même couper mon humanité pendant quelques années afin de ne pas être submergé par la tristesse.

"_No one compares to you"_

J'ai ensuite essayé de trouver une autre personne à aimer pour tenter de t'oublier et redémarrer une vie convenable. Caroline m'a immédiatement semblée la personne la plus à même de tenir ce rôle. Elle m'avait intriguée dès notre première rencontre. Sa franchise, sa jeunesse, son émerveillement devant les beautés du monde, sa gentillesse… réussirent pendant une dizaine d'années à me faire oublier ma peine. Au cours des différents voyages que je fis avec elle, j'ai développé de profonds sentiments à son égard mais rien d'amoureux. Nous étions plutôt unis par une relation fraternelle, je la protégeais et lui faisait découvrir le monde en échange de sa joyeuse compagnie.

Je ne ressentis d'ailleurs aucune jalousie lorsque je la vis tomber amoureuse de mon très cher frère, Elijah, qui méritait l'amour d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que ce petit ange blond, après avoir tant souffert avec les Petrova.

Mais inévitablement, leur relation les fit, tous deux, s'éloigner de moi. Je ne leur en voulais pas un seul instant mais cela me fit replonger dans mes souvenirs. Je passais mes journées à peindre son front, ses yeux, ses mains, ses hanches… Je ne trouvais la paix que dans mes rêves, où je laissais ces souvenirs heureux me hanter. Eux seuls pouvaient m'offrir du réconfort.

J'avais pensé à la mort souvent afin d'être enfin apaisé, réuni avec mon amour… Mais je craignais de ne pas le retrouver, d'être encore une fois seul de l'autre coté. Une personne aussi gentille, aussi douce ne devait sûrement pas se trouver à l'endroit où moi j'irais. De plus, en restant vivant, je rendais hommage à son sacrifice, je ne voulais pas que sa dernière action se soit révélée vaine.

"_But I wish I was dead" _

Cependant, 50 ans sans l'être aimé, c'était très long même pour l'hybride de plus de 1000 ans que j'étais. J'essayais de me maintenir dans un état correct pour les personnes se souciant encore de moi mais intérieurement, j'étais mal. Ma souffrance était permanente. Il était très loin l'Originel indestructible, semant le malheur à son passage et ne se souciant de personne. La vie ne m'intéressait plus mais je ne pouvais me tuer moi-même. Mon indestructibilité était devenue un fardeau.

Heureusement, j'ai trouvé un allié de poids dans cette quête suicidaire : Damon Salvatore. Ayant vu mourir Elena après avoir vécu une vie humaine paisible au coté de Matt Donovan, il pouvait comprendre ce que je traversais. De plus, il se sentait obligé de m'aider en hommage à son frère. Grâce à lui, je vais normalement mourir demain. Je pourrais enfin rejoindre l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerais toujours. Nous serons finalement réunis pour l'éternité Stefan et moi...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci._

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez vous été surpris par l'identité de la personne ou sentiez-vous venir le coup foireux? _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais par reviews :)_

_Merci à tous !_

* * *

_Prenant modèle sur Klarolisia, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews anonymes sous cet OS (lpour ceux possédant des comptes, je continuerais à faire ça par mp)_

_**- Lily :** Merci pour ta review tout d'abord. C'est vrai que Stefan n'est pas très populaire comme perso, moi je l'aime beaucoup exepté quand il se trouve à proximité d'Elena (ce qui arrive souvent certes) où il semble se transformer en guimauve ennuyeuse, désolé pour les fans :s Donc lorsqu'ik est avec Klaus, ça passe très bien pour moi ^^_

_Et pour le Klaroline, je suis en vacances dès le mois de mai cette année donc si j'ai de l'inspiration, je me lancerais dans une nouvelle fic à ce moment là ! Merci pour le compliment au passage :)_

_**- Lou :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé et merci pour la review :)_

_**- Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et bravo pour avoir deviné pour Stefan :)_


End file.
